The Boy Who Lived
by Sith Master2019
Summary: This is a one shot fic about Voldemort killing Harry's parents and attempting to kill harry himself. Rated T just in case. You all know the story but I made some extra things up.


This fic is about Voldemort killing Harry's parents, I have basic facts in it but I made a lot of it up. Enjoy! Oh andall of these spells are from at least one of the books.

I don not own any of these characters

A man in clad in a black cloak and hood walked toward Godric's hollow. He was like no man anyone could have ever encountered. His name was Tom Riddle but almost every one knew him as Lord Voldemort, he had snake like eyes with slits instead of pupils, his nose was flattened like a snake, and he was bald. In his right hand he held a wand. Once he reached the sidewalk stretching to the porch he raised the wand.

" _Morsmordre_." He muttered. Out of his wand shot out and emerald green serpent followed by a colossal skull of the same color. They took to the sky and grew as they did, the serpent attached itself to the mouth of the skull so that it looked like tongue. It stopped directly over the dimly lit house. Voldemort walked closer. He reached the door, which was foolishly locked, a simple spell could take care that. And with a lazy flick of his wand there was a click and the lock snapped off.

Voldemort flicked his wand once more and the door flew open. He stepped in onto some very dirty cparpet. It was a small quite house one where a family as wealthy as the Potter's would dread to live, but really they had no choice.And he had failed to notice he was right in front of a wooden stair case. There was a creaking sound and a thin man with messy jet-black hair and glasses slowly walked down them. He looked stuned as his eyes fell on Voldemort.

" Lily!" He called behind him drawing his wand." He is here get in Harry's room!"

There was a muffled rustling sound as if feet were running across a carpet followed by the slam of a door with a small click as a lock was being put into place. Voldemort let out a cold smile, a lock could not stop him.

" Hello Potter. Shall we have a duel now perhaps?" A raspy but clear voice of Voldemort asked.

" Perhaps." James said in a cold voice.

" Well _James _I trust you know how to duel. First we _will _bow." Voldemort said curtly while bowing never breaking eye contact with the man who stood in front of him partly down the stairs.

" Fine." James said bowing and not breaking eye contact with the hideous man before him.

" Wands ready!" Voldemort said striking ridicules pose pointing his wand a James's head. James simply pointed his a Voldemort in no particular fashion.

" _Crucio_!" cried Voldemort.

" _Sectumsempra_! Cried James a second to late. Severus Snape had created that and now he was a death eater. The Cruciatus curse hit James in the head, he fell down and began to scream and twitch horribly. How ever the curse that had been sent at Voldemort missed him narrowly. It felt as if a thousand knifes were being stabbed into James and every second it got worse. The pain was agonizing, then right when he thought he would die Voldemort waved his wand and the pain instantly stopped as though it hadn't been there before.

James realized he had fell down the stairs and he suspected his leg was broken for it was twisted in a way that it could not have been twisted in by will.

" Well James its time to die. And now don't worry it will be quick I know that for I've killed so many with this wonderful curse, and it might even be painless however I don't know if that is true." Voldemort said and then began to laugh horribly.

" Well… maybe …its time to find out." James said and raised his wand. His vision was beginning to blurr and Voldemort saw that his aim was off by several feet, after all his glasses were off. But anyway he was going to give James his last words. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

The curse missed Voldemort and hit a window causing it to shatter.

" Good bye James. _Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort cried. A jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit James squarely in the chest. His head fell and his breathing stopped Voldemort knew he was dead.

He walked over the body of James Potter and up the stairs. He turned the corner and came face to face with a brown wooden door with a dead bolt lock. Lazily he flicked his wand and the door flew open.

Immediately a red colored jet of light flashed across his face. Lily Potter had narrowly missed him. He nonverbally cast the disarming spell a ball of red light shot at Lily hitting her in the stomach and causing her to fall back drop her wand and hit the crib she was standing in front of. The baby that occupied it began to cry.

" STUPIFY!" Cried Voldemort and Lily Potter found she could no longer move.

" Now Lily I'm so sorry but as punishment for the horrible curse you have just cast I must kill your baby instead of you. Harry isn't it?" Voldemort asked pointing his wand at the crying baby. Lily found she could talk.

" NO, NO, NOOOOOO! Not Harry PLEASE! Not Harry take me instead." She cried tears dripping from her bright green eyes.

" Fine." Voldemort said pointing his wand at her. " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse hit her causing a blinding white light to fill the room. Voldemort cringed but the light quickly faded. He smiled and walked up to the crib pointing his wand once more at the sobbing baby.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screeched the green light flying straight at Harry. But something odd happened. The blinding white light appeared once more but this time only around the baby. Then suddenly Voldemorts own killing curse flew back at him hitting him right in the chest.

" NO!" he cried as he was knocked back. The curse was now slowly killing him and he didn't understand how it had happened. He limped down the stairs and out the door. Out in the fresh crisp air he looked at his own Dark Mark above the cottage, which was beginning to fade as was he. No matter he still had seven Horcrux's then slowly he fell and his spirit exited his body, which disappeared with a green flash. Now his mark had faded completely for its creator was now dead, in a way.

Ministry wizards began to crowd the house looking for Voldemort. All they found were dead bodies and one live baby with a lightning bolt shaped scar freshly put on his forehead. Lily's sacrificed had saved him by a power Voldemort could never know. The power was love.


End file.
